This invention relates to a anti-dust cover driving device for a CD player, particularly to one having an anti-dust cover moving in the direction vertical to that of a laser head, shortening the moving distance of the anti-dust cover, not moving out of the dimensions of a base body so that the CD player is minimized in its dimensions and saving the space in the player for installing other components.
As the anti-dust cover of a CD player is located above the laser head, and its driving device has an object of correlative movement of a CD player cover (shielding the opening for placing a CD). When the CD player cover closes, it hides the laser head at the same time, preventing dust from falling on the laser head. If the CD player cover is opened for placing or taking off a CD, the anti-dust cover hides the laser head instead of the CD player cover, attaining the same object of keeping the laser head clean.
Generally, a conventional anti-dust cover driving device for a CD player, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a base body 1, an anti-dust cover 2 and a driving device (not shown in the Figure).
The base body 1 is mounted with a laser head base unit 10, having a rail 11 respectively formed at two sides of the laser head base unit 10, and a space on the base body 1 for the laser head base unit 10 to slide between the two rails 11. A laser head 10A is mounted on the laser head base unit 10, moving in a straight line. The laser head 10A is moved in this way for reading information from a CD, and has to read it all stored in the CD.
The anti-dust cover 2 has a anti-dust notch 20, and a slide groove 21 respectively at two sides of the notch 20 to fit and move on the rails 11 of the base body 1, with its moving direction parallel to that of the laser head 10A.
When the CD player cover is closed, the cover hides and prevents the laser head 10A from receiving dust. The anti-dust cover driving device, as shown in FIG. 1, does not operate when the CD player cover (not shown in the Figure) is closed. When the CD player cover is driving but does not reach the most opened position, the driving device moves the anti-dust cover 2, as shown in FIG. 2, letting the cover 2 hiding the laser head 10A. After the laser head 10A is completely hidden by the cover 2, then the CD player cover opens completely for a CD to be placed for playing. Then the CD is covered by the anti-dust cover 2, so the laser head 10A is not subjected to dust falling on the laser head 10A. If the CD player cover is closed again, the anti-dust cover 2 is retracted to its original position, as shown in FIG. 1, with the CD player cover hiding again the laser head 2 as described above.
Although the conventional anti-dust cover driving device has the function of preventing the laser head 10A from dust to fall thereon, the anti-dust cover and the laser head 10A move in the parallel direction, occupying a comparatively large space for its movement, moving out of the dimensions of the base body 1, as shown in FIG. 2. So a space should be left beside the base body 1 for the anti-dust cover 2 to move in and out, not convenient for practical use.